Not the Oudoorsy Type
by Emily96
Summary: Renesmee is forced to go camping with her family for a week.  She is furious, but will she change her tune when she meets a certain sandy colored wolf?
1. Poison Ivy and Bugs and Ticks Oh My!

I stared out the window of the car as it swiftly moved across the road; weaving in and out of other cars. My mother was yelling at my father to slow down because there was "precious cargo" in the back seat…honestly I'm not five.

In reality I was only two years older than that, but I didn't look seven. I looked like a normal eighteen year old. I was half vampire and half human, and I grew at an accelerated rate. When I was born, my family and I had to move from Forks, Washington because there were other supernatural forces that didn't know what I would become and thought I would be a danger to the town they were sworn to protect. My parents didn't get too far into the details after that. Once we moved I lived in an array of different cities: London, Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Athens, Dublin, Madrid, and Stockholm to name a few. I guess I couldn't really say we lived there it was more of three to four month vacations. My parents wanted me to be educated in multiple languages and cultures, which paid off considering I could speak German, French, Greek, Spanish, and a little bit of Swedish. The only place I missed out on was Italy, I would have loved to see Rome and the Vatican City, but my parents always told me that there were other vampires that didn't want me around either so we had to keep a low profile and stay undetected, hence us moving around so much. I loved traveling, there was always something new to explore, especially new shops to buy things in.

That's why we were on our way to Forks, not exactly my shopping habits because my Aunt Alice was way worse than I was, but because my parents felt I needed to see the "country side" or "outdoors." There was only one problem with this plan…I hate the outdoors. That's why as the green trees grew thicker and the sun became more covered, my mood quickly began to plummet.

"You're very quiet back there Hun." My mother said turning around in her seat.

"Yeah, you haven't made one sound since we crossed the Washington state line." My father concurred while looking in the rear view mirror.

"I'm just not looking forward to this camping thing." I said with a disgusted tone.

"Sweat heart it's only for a week, then we'll be off to Sydney." My mother cheerfully said with a smile.

"Yes, but there's poison ivy, and bugs, and mosquitoes, and I could fall into a ditch somewhere and die from the cold or hunger. Could you guys really live with yourselves if that happened?" I said with only a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Renesmee, I've heard enough of your whining and complaining about this trip. The minute we mentioned it to you that's all you've been doing. You are obviously going on this trip, and I don't want to hear another complaint from you this whole week." My father said sternly, which shut me up for the remainder of the ride.

We pulled up to this patch of dirt which I took for a parking lot, even though our car and my family's cars were the only ones there. I got out to stretch my legs and looked around. Already I had spotted at least ten different types of bugs that I'm sure would give me a hundred bug bites which would keep me itching for the rest of the week. I walked over to my Aunt Alice who I hoped would be sharing my horror, but even in her designer clothing, she looked right at home in nature and seemed happy to be here. Even my Aunt Rose who was the girliest of the girls seemed alright with the green scenery and not a shop in sight.

"Alright let's get going!" Uncle Emmett yelled.

"Wait, this isn't the spot? Aren't we camping here?" I pointed to the patch of dirt our cars were parked on.

"No silly," Uncle Jasper said putting an arm around my shoulders. "You can still see the road, that's not camping. You have to get yourself in the middle of the woods before you can consider it camping."

"But…I…thought…" My voice got higher in pitch with every jumbled word. I was cut off by a warning look from my father reminding me of his order to stop complaining. I let out a heavy sigh and stomped my way up the tiniest trail behind Uncle Emmett.

We must have been hiking for hours, when I finally coerced Uncle Emmett to give me a piggy back ride to the end. As we approached a clearing, I hopped down from Emmett's shoulders and walked through the last of the trees. I was greeted by an open meadow with a slight trickling sound coming from the far end hinting at a small brook. The field was covered with wild violets and mountain laurel. It was breathtaking, but I would never let my father know because luckily I was born with the same gift as my mother, I was a shield. He could never read my thoughts.

Jasper, Emmett, and my father began to set up the tents…ugh not even a camper. The sun finally decided to show through the clouds as it began to sink in the sky. I looked around at my family and saw their glittering skin. I looked down at my own arm and saw just the slightest of a glow. It was nice because I could go out in the sun and no one would notice me, I just looked like I had naturally glowing skin.

"Nessie!" My father called, making me look up from my arm. "Why don't you help Emmett get some fire wood so we can make s'mores?" He said with enthusiasm.

Oh great now we get to eat sticky food that I won't be able to completely wash off for a week. I heaved a heavy sigh and walked over to where Emmett was.

"Now Emmett, don't lose sight of her, we don't want to have to go looking for her in the dark." My father said smiling down at me.

"God, you get lost one time and you get treated like some imbecile that has no sense of direction." I said exasperatedly throwing my hands in the air. I stalked off with a slightly confused father behind me.

Emmett soon caught up to me. "You know, I think you should give your father a break. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"He always wants me to learn new things, but how am I supposed to do it, if he doesn't trust me?"

"He does trust you; he just doesn't want to lose you." Emmett said with a smile. I didn't like it when Emmett got all sentimental, it just wasn't him.

"Whatever, where do you think the most wood is going to be?"

"That way." He said pointing up the hill. I grimaced at the rough trek that would ensue.

"Really 'cause I think there would be more that way." I said pointing downhill.

"Wanna bet." Emmett said getting worked up.

"What's the wager?" I asked.

"Whoever collects more wood in fifteen minutes wins. If I win, you have to make the fire without any help tonight."

"And if I win, you have to convince my father to leave as soon as possible from here." Emmett's face fell, he loved being outdoors, but he loved a bet even more. He stuck his hand out to shake.

"Deal. On the count of three. One…Two…"

"Three!" I yelled and took off in my direction and Emmett took off in his.

Since I knew that my area would have more wood, I leisurely picked up fallen pieces of wood. I bent over to pick up a rather large log, when I heard a loud snap. It made me realize how quiet it was in the woods. I quickly looked up from my spot to where I heard the snap. My eyes widened and my mouth opened like I wanted to scream, but my mouth and throat were all of a sudden dry and were incapable of making any noise. There, standing only a couple of feet in front of me, was a gigantic sandy colored wolf.


	2. What Is This Feeling?

My heart was pounding. What was the wolf doing? It was just staring at me. Was it going to kill me? Eat me? My legs began to jerk backwards, even though my brain was screaming to run, all I could manage was a few shaky steps backwards before I tripped over a tree root sticking about six inches out of the ground. I fell on my back and hit my head hard on the ground. I leaned my elbows against the ground and shook my head getting the dirt and leaves and other bracken out of it. I quickly scrambled up to a sitting position with my legs still hanging over the root. I tried to see if the wolf had moved. It obviously had since it was nowhere to be found. I scanned the trees in front of me, to the left and to the right. Nothing.

Then something touched my shoulder, it felt like a hand. I jumped to my feet and out of my skin and let out a blood curdling high pitched scream. Although it was not the wolf, it was a strange man that had caught me off guard.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled over my scream. He put his hands up as if in surrender, he had an apologetic look on his face. It calmed me down a bit. "I was just going to ask if you were alright. I saw you fall, you looked kind of scared." He said with a concerned smile.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was unable to because at the moment my entire family showed up. They formed an army line in front of me blocking my view of the man.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" My father snarled at the stranger.

"Calm down Edward, I was just making sure she was ok." The man said nonchalantly. How did he know my father's name?

My father took a good look at the man. "Seth?"

"Yep." Seth popped the 'P.'

"Wow look at you, you're all grown up." Emmett laughed while punching Seth in the arm. "What happened to the gawky tall kid?"

"Well I guess I kind of gained some more muscle to balance out how tall I am." He said slightly blushing.

I ducked my head to see under my father's arm that was still hanging out to protect me, although it was now slightly lower than it had been. I took a better look at Seth. He was tall, like he had said, maybe 6'7'', and entire foot and half taller than me. He had black hair cut short and he definitely had plenty of muscle, he was almost giving Emmett a run for his money…maybe. I don't think anyone could measure up to Emmett. Seth also had deep brown eyes that seemed to be wandering over to me every now and then.

"Seth." My father said seriously breaking me from my reverie. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I was running the usual patrols, when I caught a whiff of your scent. I followed it and found her." He pointed to me. "I was excited because I would get to see you again, and all the Cullens."

Whiff of our scent? How could he smell us?…Unless, he was the "other supernatural force" that wanted to get rid of me AKA a wolf. He was the wolf that I saw a split second before he came to rescue me from whatever I was frightened from, but it was him that I was afraid of. I felt like the proper emotion would be anger, but I felt relief from all the confusion that I had earlier.

"Seth, does anyone else know that were out here. Did anyone else hear or see what you thought or saw? Because you know what would happen if they found us." Grandpa said with a nervous look.

"Nnnooo." Seth dragged out with thought. "I'm pretty sure I was alone when I smelled you guys and saw her."

"You're wrong Seth." A voice from behind me stated. I let out a short gasp.

The line that was once in front of me was now behind me. I whirled around to see what was happening.

"I can't believe you showed your faces around here again. Thought we forgot about you?" Said the only one that wasn't in wolf form, I took him to be the leader. The other wolves formed a 'V' behind him. All I could do was stare, there were so many of them.

"Now Sam, there's no need to be hostile, we were just on a family camping trip." Jasper said trying to calm the situation, but it wasn't working. These guys were on a mission.

"Family camping trip. HA!" Sam scoffed. "With that thing?" He pointed in the direction of my father's arm, which I was peeking out of again. I shrank back slightly, only to run into Seth's body. I tilted my head backwards to look up at him. He looked upset.

"That abomination should have been destroyed when it was first born, and now you've so kindly returned it for us to finish our job." Sam said advancing forward. Their mission was obviously to kill me.

Seth grabbed my hand and pushed me behind him. I felt a spark when he touched my hand, almost like static electricity. I looked at his face and our eyes locked. He had a strange protective/loving look in his eyes. He let go of my hand to push his way through the line of my family, leaving me dazed and confused. I shook my head to concentrate on the issue at hand. Seth stopped right between Sam and my family.

"Sam, you need to just let them go, it's been years and the girl has obviously not done any harm." At least he called me a girl and not a thing or an abomination.

"Seth, you don't know that, it could have massacred a thousand people by now." Seth looked back at my 5'1'' frame and had a look that said "highly unlikely." "You need to let go of your love for the Cullens, and let us do our job as protectors of Forks. We have to kill it." Sam took a step forward.

Seth's body began to vibrate. I'd never seen anything like it before, his fists were clenched and the outline of his body began to blur. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Seth yelled making the entire forest go silent. He then hesitated, "Th…Them…You will not touch them." He said quieter than before.

Sam stopped and took a good look at Seth, something clicked in Sam's mind because his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, I see how it is. Well, Seth, I don't like it, but I won't harm her or her family." Sam said with honest resignation. "Carlisle, you wouldn't mind us camping with you guys…just as a precaution, I promise. I think Edward could tell you my intentions are pure."

"I…I guess." Grandpa said with confusion and looked at my father for an explanation. My father nodded his head to tell Grandpa that he would tell him later.

"Well, we have to get our tents. We'll meet you at your campsite. We'll just follow your smell." Sam said with a half hearted wave. They all slowly started to trickle through the gaps between the trees and out of my sight.

My father grabbed my hand and towed me along behind him. I could feel that he wasn't happy, but whether it was with me or with the situation, I couldn't tell. I looked back one more time and saw that Seth was standing there alone just watching us leave. As I traveled farther away from him, I felt sadness and longing set in.


	3. Let Me Go

I sat in a folding chair next to fire. I watched the orange and yellow flames danced in the wind that began to pick up. It was amazing how quickly the temperature dropped when the sun went down. I was thankful for the fire, but it still wasn't enough, I brought my legs to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them to keep in my body heat, it helped a little. My parents and the rest of the family were by the tents whispering low enough that I couldn't hear. I was curious, but there was something about the situation that I knew I wasn't allowed over there to be a part of the conversation. My mind began to wonder to Seth, which it had been for the past half hour.

What was the feeling when my hand touched his? It couldn't have been static electricity, because it made my heart jump and race at an even faster speed that it went at normally. Every time I thought of it, I could feel my cheeks with flushing. It made me smile, but it couldn't be love, not this quick. Things like that don't happen. It was probably just a physical attraction, he was very cute. His tan skin was such a stark contrast from my pale family members that I was used to seeing. His sculpted muscles that ran all over his body made me blush fiercely and made my stomach tie itself in knots.

"What?" My Uncle Emmett's exclamation shook me out of my reverie.

Edward's POV:

The minute I saw Seth's eyes when he looked at Renesmee I knew he had imprinted, and his declaration that Sam and his pack wouldn't lay a finger on her confirmed it. I could pretty much say that I had never been so confused. I was pissed that Renesmee was part of that weird supernatural trait of the wolves. She had no choice in this. I didn't like the fact that she wouldn't resist it either; I didn't want my daughter in a relationship, let alone with a wolf. The only good thing that came out of this is the fact that is Seth that imprinted on her. He couldn't be a nicer soul, but that's what I thought before he fell in love with my daughter, now I would have to keep an eye on him. I was lost in thought until Bella shook me out of my own head and forced me to explain what just happened in the woods.

"You must all promise not to breathe a word of this to Renesmee." At least she would feel like she had a say in her future if she didn't know about imprinting.

"Alright." They all murmured simultaneously.

I took a deep breath and quick glanced over to the fire where Renesmee was sitting making sure she hadn't somehow snuck up to hear the conversation. "The reason Sam let us go was not because of Seth's superior persuasive skills." I said with sarcasm. Seth couldn't be any more passive. "It's because Seth imprinted on Renesmee."

"What?" Emmett yelled. I shushed him. I looked around at my family they all had equally shocked looks on their faces, but my wife had a smile on her face.

"Oh Edward, this is great, I always thought it was going to be so difficult for Renesmee to find someone who could understand her family situation and stick around long enough to really get to know her and us." Bella gushed with the prospect of young love blooming for our daughter and it made me even more disgusted.

"You don't have a problem with how unnatural it is."

"Edward, you're being a bit of a hypocrite." Jasper pointed out. "Our entire family is Unnatural, and that's why Seth is probably the perfect fit for Renesmee." The rest of my family began to nod their heads in agreement. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Honey I think you just have a problem with the fact that your daughter is going to fall in love." Bella said wrapping her arms around mine. I bowed my head in defeat because I knew I wasn't going to win this with my family, they all seemed to be okay with the situation.

"Now, there's no way Renesmee will even be able to get to know Seth with her parents hovering and watching their every move." Alice said with a mischievous smile. "I suggest that we go on a long hunting trip."

"Ooh good idea Alice." Rosalie said laughing.

"What? NO! I am not leaving them alone." I stood firm in this declaration.

"Honey…" Bella said looking at me, but I didn't look at her because I knew she would be able to convince me with just her eyes. I could feel her staring at me. I knew she wouldn't stop until I caved. I heaved a heavy sigh and looked at her, and the look in her eyes reminded me of when we first began to date. She was obviously giving me that look to let me know that it worked out for us and it will work out for them.

"Fine!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Let's see, it's Sunday now, I say we go up to Denali we can visit the clan up there. So, we'll be back around Thursday morning." Alice said

"Four days?" Alice was trying to give me heart attack even though it didn't beat. "Why would it take us that long to get there and back?"

"Edward, how do you expect them to get to know each other if you don't give them time. What are you so afraid of? I don't know if you remember, but you considered Seth a friend of yours." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but he's also a guy and they only have one thing on their mind." I stated.

"Yes, but you should trust Renesmee enough that you know she wouldn't make bad decisions." Rosalie encouraged.

"It's not her that I don't trust; it's him, what if he persuades her to do something she doesn't want to do." I said just trying to hold on to any legitimate argument. I was failing miserably.

"I would hope that you would know I would never do that Edward." Seth said appearing through the trees with the rest of the pack following him in human form.

I had been so lost in this argument that I hadn't heard them coming. "You listen here. If you lay a finger on my daughter, you'll lose it." I threatened with the most menacing face I could muster. It seemed to work, he looked scared.

Bella walked in front of me with a smile on her face. "We've decided that we're going to go see our friends in Alaska and we won't be back until Thursday. We trust that you'll take care of Renesmee for us considering we're going to hunt and we don't allow her to be with us when we hunt."

"Um…yeah sure." Seth said obviously taken aback from this sudden change in events.

"Oh this is so exciting; I'll let Renesmee know that we're leaving." Alice said as she danced over to the fire where Renesmee was sitting. Renesmee got up from her seat and came over to us.

"So you guys are leaving me?" She said with confused eyes.

"We'll be back by Thursday." Bella said while hugging our daughter tight. Renesmee went around and hugged everyone and left me for last. I took a deep breath and hugged her.

"Just be careful baby." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Come on Edward. Let go, it's time to go." Bella said pulling me away. We began to disappear through the trees, I looked behind me and saw Seth talking to Renesmee and leading her towards the fire. Renesmee was smiling.


End file.
